The disagreement
by Elin-Darling
Summary: Seth is having a disagreement with Annie that he is literally losing sleep over. With Annie being far more cunning than he seems to be, could he possibly win against her? Using DuchessRaven's Annie and Seth, once again.
1. Chapter 1

A/N--More Annie and Seth fun. This one focus's more on them. Thank the people who liked the other one for this one. It was great to see that I actually amuse people. Hope this one doesn't disappoint either.

-----------------

Trickles of sweat ran down Seth's face. He only had a few options, and none of them would get him many points. Annie had that smug look on her face that she always got when she knew she'd backed him into a corner. He looked her straight in the eyes, then let down at the floor. It seemed pointless.

The conflict had started late last night. He had only wanted to impress her. And yet here he was, being royally trounced. He grimaced at his own pun. Why did Annie have to be an undead princess? It eliminated so many turns of phrase, simply because they were all puns, however unintentional.

His concentration wavered as he tried to come up with a comeback. Why did she have to be so pretty? They were on oppisite sides right now, he didn't need the distraction. He groaned again at his own stupidity. Leave it to him to challenge the best debater in the world. She had to be the most intelligent person he knew; whatever possessed him?

He knew the fact that it was going to be noon soon was clouding his thoughts. He had wanted to give up and go to bed, but Annie had insisted he stay and finish it. At about 10 am, he had his pride to save. If he couldn't win against Annie this once, he knew he'd never recover. He'd never be able to look her in the eye again. And that would be sad, because he loved the color of her eyes...

He shook himself. He couldn't be distracted. Annie was getting impatient to see what he would come up with. She was glaring at him, with a look that said, "you're wasting my time." She was drumming her fingers on her desk. Just because she could come up with things off the top of her head, didn't mean he could. She thought trading the property had been a good move--he didn't agree.

So here they sat, and he couldn't come up with any more reasons to do it. Jail would be better than the situation he was in right now. Yes, he could go for jail. No bills or anything to pay. Speaking of which, he thought "sweetheart" status would get him free room and board. It made sense, after all. But nooooo, that heartless woman charged him as much as she possibly could, and the rent just kept going up. As if he was made out of money.

"Come on, Seth. Let's finish this. I don't have all day."

"And I do?" he asked tartly. He went back to studying his options. He could call it quits right now, and his pride would be shattered. He could continue on and rough it out with her, and she'd probably win, once more shattering his pride. He didn't see any good end to this.

"Well, its not my fault you can't refute my reasons. You started this, after all."

"Don't remind me," he mumbled.

"You could just admit I'm right and be done with it," she purred, leaning foward slightly. Seth inwardly groaned. She was trying to make him lose focus. "Come on, sweet. It's not rocket science. I'm right, just admit it and go with it. Then we can finish up here and you can go to bed. How does that sound, huh?"

"That may work with the council members, but it's not going to work with me. I'm not a lecher like they are, you can't turn your-ah- body against me when I'm trying to think."

She leaned back in her chair, a slight frown on her face. "Suit yourself."

He tried to weigh the pros and cons of the situation. The property gave him some small income, and it was really all he had left. He didn't want to give it up. But on the other hand, with the exhorbatant amount of rent that Annie was charging him, he could really use the money. What to do, what to do? Either way, the money was going to end up in Annie's pocket. He loved her, but this was getting rediculous.

Annie sighed, " Seth, that old property isn't doing you any good. Sell it already! You know I'm right. Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"And what if I don't want to sell?" He challenged.

"Then you may have a problem soon enough. I might even cut your rent in half, if you do it." 

Seth put his head in his hands. There she went, giving him such a tempting offer. When it came down to it, everything was money. And thats one thing Annie had plenty off, and he had practically none at all. It didn't help that she was so shrewd; she could get money out anyone.

He soon collapsed under the pressure. "Fine," he said in resignation ,"I'll sell."

He moved, and then a horrified look crossed his face.

"Oh my, you seem to owe me," Annie gloated. "Money you don't have, no less." An evil grin spread across her face. " Looks like I win. And you just wasted precious hours you could have been sleeping."

Seth made a note to never play Monopoly against Annie ever again.

A/N: I saved the disclamer for last so I didn't give anything away. So here it is- I don't own Monopoly, or Hellsing. And our lovely Annie and Seth belong to DuchessRaven.


	2. Chapter 2

Annie glanced up from the papers she was filling out on her desk. A small group of people was filing into her office. She stood and smiled at them, gesturing to the pre-set up chairs.

"If you all would, take a seat. I'm not sure how long this is going to take."

She waited a moment more for everyone to get settled. Then she rubbed her hands together gleefully.

"Alright, you're probably wondering why you're here. Either that, or you're wondering why _I'm _here. Truth is, ladies and gentlemen, Elin couldn't be here herself to do this. Something about AP homework due tomorrow. So here I am to deliver her message.

"First, she wants to thank everyone for reading, and especially those who reviewed. Her aim with the couple little stories about us she put up was to make people laugh, and it seemed to work. She wasn't sure if she could make it work or not, but she figured she should try.

"Apparently, this _anti-slash weirdo,"_ she said with a meaningful look at DuchessRaven, "was told that she needed to make time to write. Mine and Seth's creative mommy," another meaningful look, " gave her permission to use us. So she gave it a go.

"Now, while she's going to continue writing the funny stuff, Elin's got an idea about writing a multi-chapter fic about what goes on between me and Seth after Mom and Dad go on their eternal and extended honeymoon. Hey, when are they coming back to visit me, anyway?"

DuchessRaven smiled secretively and shrugged. Annie frowned at her and continued.

"Anyway, Elin was thinking about it, and she's come up with a proposition for this authoress. Since she's innately lazy about writing things up, it could take forever to get this fic going and actually keep running. So here's what she suggests-- she'll match Duchess chapter for chapter. When Duchess puts up a new chapter, so will she. That way, she'll keep it going. Also, when it takes her forever to post something, it'll be on Duchess's head." She stopped and grinned broadly. "Kidding."

"So, that being said, we'll wait to see what Duchess has to say about that. Moving on, I've been told that since it's my story, I need to tell you guys about the atmosphere a little. It's not going to be like these little ficlets that Elin's already put up. Seth and I had a lot to work through, and this is really going to be how we dealt with it. Of course, it won't be all drama; Elin can't stay away from the funny for long. But it won't be a bunch of slapstick, either. It'll all be evened out. There's something more, though. I'm not sure, and Seth's not sure, and Elin's _really_ not sure, that people will want to read it, or if they'll care. Obviously, you guys might, since you showed up. But really, before she gets started, let her know if you're interested, or else mine and Seth's story will forever be bottled up in her head, with no one to share it with. I think I deserve a little more screen time," a glare at Duchessraven, " because it seems Mom and Dad went off and forgot about me." She sniffed, then smiled again. "Besides, Seth needs some character development. Honestly, he's really more interesting than you think.

"So now we're going to play a little suggestion game. What do you all want to read? You want humor? You want fluff? You want me and Seth biting each other's heads off? Sorry for the pun, by the way. Com'mon. Questions, comments, concerns, things you would really like to happen?"

"Keep it clean, though," came a female voice from the doorway. She walked to where Annie stood. Annie gaped.

"I thought you had homework!'

Elin shrugged. "I finished. Anyway, seriously guys. I'm fine with requests for certain events, but keep it _clean. _ I am _not _writing porn for you. I don't care how much you want to read about Annie and Seth screwing each other. I'm not doing it. I'll go as far as to let you know when something happens, if you know what I mean, but I'm not about to actually write it while it's happening. Got that? Let's be responsible, now, and keep in within the PG, PG-13 range, ok?' She looked at Annie. "That's all I've got for now. Oh, and anyone who wants that proposition to go through, tell DuchessRaven I'll be waiting for her to reply in the affirmative. Otherwise, it could be a very long time until you get anything out of me besides these little AxS shorts. Now, I have web browsing to do. See you all later!"

Annie watched as Elin left the room. "That pretty much covers it. Anyone up for a game of Monopoly? Seth won't play with me anymore, the meanie."


End file.
